


Uncle’s Promise

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Gen, Insults, Past, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric makes a promise to his niece when she is a few months old.
Kudos: 4





	Uncle’s Promise

“Cedric!” Roland called out.

“What is my king’s command? Make marvelous miracles? Brew some potions to make one stronger in battle? Spin straw into gold and use the thread to make a net that can catch the very stars in the heavens?”

Roland sighed as Cedric spoke behind him. The sorcerer was always offering to do things that Roland knew very well was far above his ability. He wondered why he insisted on doing that when he knew everyone had seen how most of his spells and potions ended. Sometimes it was risky just asking Cedric to boil some water for tea. 

He turned to look at the other as he said, “Cedric, I need you to…” The king stopped, blinking at the sight that greeted him. Cedric was bowing to the king, gloved hands anxiously clasped together as he kept his head down. This at least was normal. On his back in a sling was a baby staring at Roland over Cedric’s shoulder. This was very much not normal.

“Cedric..?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“What...who is this?” Roland asked, gesturing to the baby.

Cedric straightened, blushing as he shifted the sling so that the baby was now against his chest. His bangs were grabbed and given a few pulls before he was able to free himself, offering a finger instead to play with. “My sister has not been feeling well and she needed someone to watch her child. Father and mummy are away at the moment so…”

“So you were her last resort,” Roland finished with a laugh.

Cedric bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something back. He didn’t need to be fired while caring for his niece. “As you say, Sire,” he murmured.

Roland approached, smiling at the child. He always had a soft spot for children. “I had heard your sister had a daughter recently. This is the first time I’ve seen her. What is her name?” he asked.

“Calista,” Cedric answered. He watched as the king cooed at his niece, drawing a laugh from the baby. “You wanted me for something, your majesty?” he prompted. The sooner he was out of here the better.

“I want to take Amber and James out today. I need you to decorate the gazebo in a way that will delight a child. Do you think you can do that?” Roland asked.

“Every day I pray for the chance to decorate a gazebo for you and the young prince and princess, sire. Thank you for finally making my dream come true,” he deadpanned. 

“Well I thought even something like that couldn’t be too difficult for you, right?” Roland asked.

The corner of Cedric’s eye twitched. Wordlessly the sorcerer cradled his niece in his arms for extra support before bowing to Roland. “I live to serve you, Sire.” 

“Just make sure you manage to do something,” Roland said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. 

He took his leave, chewing on his tongue to stop himself from adding any further commentary. He stopped once he was outside and away from everyone else, wincing at the faint taste of copper in his mouth. “And that is why your uncle is going to become king someday,” he hissed, glaring at the castle. “Imagine asking a powerful sorcerer to put up simple decorations! That is what regular servants are for! I should be out fighting dragons and slaying wicked trolls and making a name for myself!”

He put up streamers made of flowers and silken ribbons once he reached the gazebo. Several cushions were set around the border, ensuring any adventurous toddler would not be able to wander too far away. Glittering lights of various colors were created and made to float above the table. He then tapped on several sheets of paper with his wand and watched as they folded themselves into animals and birds. These he breathed a bit of life into, smiling as the paper birds fluttered around the gazebo. They would be strong enough not to be ripped or destroyed with water when handled by the prince and princess.

“That should be enough to dazzle any child, Royal or not,” he muttered. He looked at his niece when he heard her laugh and he smiled, reaching down to stroke her small face with his fingers. “When I am king, you will be my heir,” he promised her. He laughed as she took hold of his finger again, putting it into her mouth for something to suck on. “Your uncle will give you a throne after you’ve become powerful in your own right. I promise you this, Calista.”

He adjusted the sling against his chest, resting her head over his heart. He hummed a soft melody and watched as this combined with his heartbeat soon put her to sleep. Cedric wandered off to his tower, humming along the way as he imagined the crown he would have made for his niece when it was her time to rule Enchancia.


End file.
